Star Wars and Dracula
by John Silver fan
Summary: In a horrid twist of fate, two very different and dangerous Counts cross paths and quickly become enemies, but only one will survive.
1. Chapter 1

Count Tyln Dooku made his way into the village nearby. The people stared at the tall, elderly man in fear and backed away from him, looking him to a large castle upon a hill, under which its shadow the church stood.

A priest stood outside the church but out of the the shadow. He turned almost as white as he hair when he saw the Sith Lord approaching him.

"You there."

He jumped at the Count's baritone voice.

"M-m-me, sir?"

"Yes. Why do you and your people look upon me with fear?"

Dooku knew they had nothing to fear from him. He just wanted to know where he was and how to leave. He had no wish to cause harm.

"Forgive us, sir, but you look like _him_."

He cocked an eye brow.

"Who?"

The old man trembled so violently Dooku very nearly grabbed his shoulder to try to steady him.

Whoever it was the priest spoke of, he was terrified of him.

"He's been dead a year, but his servant lives. No one comes to the church or anywhere near his castle, and no goes out or is alone at night just in case. It takes only a drop of human blood to revive him. He's a monster, a curse,... a demon."

Dooku looked at the castle and could indeed sense something forboding around and in it. He frowned and had the urge to investigate. Perhaps he could help.

"Where are you going?" The priest asked at the elderly Count began to walk away.

"To the caslte."

The people nearby gasped.

"I pray, sir, stop! You'll put us all at risk! Stop you fool!"

Dooku stopped and went back, anger flashing in his dark eyes.

"I'm no fool."

The priest handed him a golden cross necklace.

"Then at least take this, sir. Should he be revived, it shall protect you from him. He cannot touch crosses or sunlight."

Dooku took the cross and began to walk away again, grateful he still had the Force and his lightsaber.

"Take care, sir. If you do not your blood will be used to revive that monster!"

Those words rang in Dooku's mind as he made his way to the castle.


	2. Dracula

The door opened to reveal and old man. He hardly even reached Dooku's chest but made the Count feel uneasy.

"Who are you?"

"I am Tyln Dooku. I came by to see the castle before leaving town."

A smile that increased his unease, came to the little, old man's face.

"Please, come inside."

Dooku slowly stepped inside. The moment his foot touched the floor he felt the great evil within and nearly ran back the way he came.

"I'm afraid my master is no longer among the living, so he cannot join us."

"I'm sorry," the Count lied.

The servant studied Dooku.

"You look a lot like him."

"I've been told."

The man frowned.

"Those villagers speak nonsense! My master was all powerful, and they destroyed him!"

Dooku made a calm motion with his hand and followed Klove, that was the name of the servant, to a large room and was left alone. There, he pulled the cross from a pouch on his belt, put it on, and slipped it into his shirt.

*********

Stirred by another presence in the room, Dooku sat up.

The candles all lit up, and Dooku turned nearly as pale as a ghost as he stared almost at a younger, paler, red-eyed version of himself!

"So Klove spoke true. You wear my face, old man."

He felt a touch at him mind and held firm against the command to obey.

"What?"

He smirked and rose from bed.

"I am a master of mind tricks, myself. Who are you?"

"I am Count Dracula. Who are you to wear my face?"

Dooku scoffed.

"I am Count Tyln Dooku, Sith Lord."

"Sith?"

Dooku summonded his lightsaber to his hand and activated it.

"Interesting toy, old man."

Dooku pulled the cross from his sleep shirt and flashed it before Dracula.

"Ah!"

The creature, for Dooku knew he could not be human, recoiled.

"Get it away!"

The river, extremely deep, was below, and Dooku had no choice. He threw himself out the window, calling on the Force, and into the cold water. He swam to the other side and ran to the town inn as fast ss he could, unwittingly screaming for help.

He was yanked into a house by the priest.

"You old fool, I warned you."

A blanket was put over his shoulders and bowl of hot soup shoved into his trembling hands by a nun.

Teeth chattering, Dooku sat by the fire, noting the crosses at every possible entrance to the house. Once he was warm, however his trembling didn't cease.

The priest and nun knew that whatever Dooku had seen had terrified him for life.


	3. Arrival of the Jedi

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker, and Ashoka Tano made their way through the village and found the priest. They described Dooku to him and were led to the house.

"Those are Dooku's clothes," Ashoka said.

"Yes. The poor man won't even look at them," the nun said.

Dooku looked up when the door opened.

Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Ashoka jumped at the scream that came from the Count, who leaped back, grabbing the cross necklace.

"Get away! You wear his color! Get away!" he cried at Anakin.

"Black. You wear black, young man. Wait outside."

Anakin and Ashoka went out to help the nun.

"You're safe, Tyln. It's all right. He's gone," the priest soothed.

Obi-Wan approached the trembling Sith Lord.

"Dooku?"

"Don't go to the castle, Kenobi. He's a demon."

"Who?"

The terror in Dooku's eyes shook Obi-Wan to his very core.

"Dracula."

"You should go, he's in no condition to talk to what happened."

Obi-Wan nodded and went back to Anakin and Ashoka.

"Well."

"Whatever happened to Dooku in that old castle had traumatized him for life. He's terrified."

"We noticed. He freaked out just 'cause I'm wearing black."

The nun came over.

"Black is the color of Count Dracula."

"Dooku said his name. Who is he?"

The nun shook her head.

"Not who. What?"

"Dooku called him a demon. Is that what he is?"

"To us. He's a vampire, and looks a lot like Tyln. He drinks fresh, human blood to survive and never stays dead for too long. He's a curse, a monster, and a demon."

The Jedi exchanged glances.

"If he can do that to Count Dooku he must be terrifying," Obi-Wan said.

"I didn't anything could frighten Dooku, let alone traumatize him."

"Me neither, Snips," Anakin agreed.

Obi-Wan frowned.

"Lets report back to the Council and then see if we can do anything for Dooku. He may be our enemy, but I don't have the heart to leave him as he is."


End file.
